Tulio
|image = Image:Tuliobrokenbrain.jpg |caption = In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions... |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Age / Zodiac |Row 2 info = 26 / Taurus |Row 3 title = Species / Nationality |Row 3 info = Human / Spanish |Row 4 title = Hometown |Row 4 info = Madrid, Spain |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Spanish, French, English, very little Romani |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = Hoover Hall, Room 605 |Row 7 title = Position |Row 7 info = Staff, Teacher's Assistant |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = The Road to El Dorado |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = http://hoooly-ship.livejournal.com/ |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = justsmut }} RELATIONSHIPS PAST Father (presumed deceased): His mother told him that he died at sea in the service of the Royal Family (but he doubts that). Mother (deceased): He can barely remember her save for the fact that she was a thin, malnurished lady who worked long shifts to try and keep shelter over their head. She died when he was 12, which left him to survive on the street. Grandmother (deceased): Though she died when he was 8, she made a lasting impression on young Tulio. Being of a gyspy clan, she told him many exciting stories, taught him to dance, and even taught him a few tricks to hoodwink people out of their pocket-money. Significant Other: Miguel is his partner for life no matter what. ♥ Children: None that he KNOWS of. CURRENT Miguel - ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Chel - ♥ ♥ ♥ Clopin - ♥ ♥ Esmeralda - ♥ Ariel - ☺ Rose - ? Minister Frollo - Ø Helga Sinclair - Ø THE BODY Race: Spanish Height: 6' Weight: 160lbs Build: Long, lean and lanky with firm but unpronounced muscles. Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Skin color: Light tan Glasses or contact lenses?: No Distinguishing features: Stubble, slight patch of beard below his lip. He has faded scars on his arms, legs, and torso from various fights and also faded whip-lash marks on his back. How does he/she dress?: In clothes that he likes to keep in good shape, but wouldn't cry if they got torn. Not too expensive, but not to shabby. Mannerisms: He frequently verbalizes with his hands, his emotions always seem to play across his face, and he moves around a lot when he's excited. Habits: Gambling, drinking, women, occasionally smokes. Health: Healthy as a horse. Who is also healthy. Hobbies: Adventures! Disabilities: None Talents/Skills: Dancing, singing, fencing, swindling, la boudoir~ THE MIND Intelligence Level: Sharp as a tack. Unfortunately there are times where his heart overrides his brain. Any Mental Illnesses?: None that he would admit to. Learning Experiences: Very street-wise, but somewhat limited on the book-knowledge. He gets bored easily, and Miguel is so much more fun than books. Character's short-term goals in life: Getting gold. Character's long-term goals in life: Being rich. How does Character see himself/herself?: Devilishly handsome and clever - The man with the plan! How would others describe your Character?: Most: Talk to the hand, crazy man. Those who get to know him: He's a very sweet and loyal man. How self-confident is the character?: VERY! THE HEART Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof?: He tries to be logical but he often gets swept up in the emotional. Introvert or Extrovert?: Extrovert. How does the character deal with anger?: He verbally rages, and might even kick or punch an inanimate object. If really pushed he'll fight with the person who's causing said anger. With sadness?: He becomes seriously withdrawn and non-communicative. With conflict?: He tries his best to solve it. With change?: As long as it's for the better he'll be very excited. If it's for the worse he'll try to make a plan to get out of it. He's especially quick to think of new plans when there is a change in a con. With loss?: See "sadness". What would most embarrass this character?: Getting one-upped in a con by another conman. What does the character want out of life?: Gold. What would the character like to change in his/her life?: It would be nice to get more gold. What motivates this character?: Gold. What makes this character happy?: GOLD. Is the character judgmental of others?: Yes. He has a critical and suspicious eye. Miguel helps to balance him out in that regard. Is the character generous or stingy?: SO GENEROUS... in spirit. He'd like to say he was completely stingy but he caves when it comes down to what's really important. Is the character generally polite or rude?: That depends on who you are. THE SPIRIT Does the character believe in God?: No. His mother was Religious and constantly told him that God would protect them. Look how that turned out. What are the character's spiritual beliefs?: Zero, ziltch, nada. Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life?: It never does! If so, what role does it play?: N/A FAVORITES Food: Anything Drink: Beer (let it flow!) Color: Blue Music: Anything jovial with a beat, or Miguel's lazy mandolin strumming in bed just before he falls asleep. Season: Spring STATEMENTS I believe when we die, we: die. The greatest thing one person can do for another is: give me gold. The ugliest thing I ever saw was: Minister Frollo. No gold. The most beautiful thing I ever saw was: Esmeralda. Gold. I am superstitious about: luck. She's a fickle creature. 'LOGS' - Coming Soon - Category:Characters Category:Staff